Kid Warriors
by Hetaliar
Summary: Kid Prussia is always picking on weak Austria despite the watchful Switzerland's warnings. But now there is a new kid on the block and 'he' seems intimidating. How will Prussia react to this new threat? Convert or be tortured!
1. All The Gang

Hetalia: Kid Warriors

Prussia was laughing stealthily to himself as the little, yellow chick Gilbird rested on his head chirping. He was hiding in the green bushes, preparing to put his plan into action. "That stupid kid Austria won't know what hit him," he smiled even wider at the thought. Prussia was just a kid, but he was way stronger than that…that other kid. The small, dark-haired Austrian was having a picnic and eating his sausage sandwich by himself. Just as the brave Teutonic Knight was about to awesomely leap out of the bushes and attack, he stopped and ducked back down.

Hungary had come out of nowhere and 'he' was talking to Austria. _Oh, no,_ Prussia thought, _it's that other-other kid again_! This Hungary was a new-comer to the battlefield and Prussia wasn't sure what to think of him. They had only encountered each other once before, but it had happened so fast that neither had a chance to speak to the other. He waited to see what his rival and that new kid were talking about.

"Oh, it's you," Austria pushed his drooping glasses back up his nose. "I thought you were some kind of enemy."

Hungary smirked. "I could be, for all you know…only…you're a noble, aren't you?"

Austria nodded. "And you are some nomad, or something. That means you don't have a permanent home, right?"

Hungary pouted. "You sure are rude for a country who has no way to defend himself. I am a _warrior_ nomad, but I do have a home."

Austria smiled and shook his head. "I actually don't really care what you think. As long as I have my music, I would do anything."

"Music?" Hungary asked, a little surprised. "What do you mean? You don't favor swords?"

"No way," said Austria. "Swords are too violent und bloody. I prefer peaceful sounds that flow when notes are playing from an instrument over those loud anguishing sounds of war."

This confused Hungary a little, but he found himself smiling. "Really? So you don't fight at all?"

"Hey!" came a voice that belonged to a young, blond-haired, green-eyed kid. He was running up to them and looked upset. "Get away from Austria." He had a sword in hand and was ready to charge.

Hungary was caught off guard and took a few steps back. "W-wait!"

Austria stood up with a shocked expression. Prussia also was ready to interfere for reasons he didn't understand, but the young blond-haired kid stopped, only inches away from Hungary. "What are you doing to him?" he demanded.

"Nozing." Hungary replied. "Just checking out the competition. I'm leaving now."

"Fine," said the boy. He turned to Austria and wiped his companion's mouth with a napkin. "Why were you sitting out here alone? And how many times do I have to tell you to wipe your mouth?"

Austria hung his head. "I'm sorry, Switzerland…"

"It's alright now." Switzerland said, "Just be careful because _that_ guy might be sneaking around again." He saw that Hungary was still standing there and said to him, "Why are you still here? I told you to leave."

Hungary smirked again. "You talk tough, Switzie. I look forward to the challenge." He turned and walked away from them.

Prussia ducked back down. "Man, that new kid seems intimidating. Or he just talks big. I think I'll fight him next. Who cares about that Austria…besides, Switzerland freaks me out." He snickered a little. "'Switzie.'" Then his face was serious. "Besides, I have a bigger mission. I need to find out if Hungary is a pagan who needs to be converted or tortured." He dashed away.

Both Austria and Switzerland saw him leave because he was so obliviously loud when he did so. "See?" said Switzerland. "I told you he would be hanging around. You're lucky I came when I did."

"Yeah," Austria said sadly. "He might have given me a beating for no reason again. That hurts." He started sniffling and wiped his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

"H-hey, don't cry." Even as a boy, Switzerland had a soft spot for people who cried. "Come on, I'll guard you until you get home." Yes, he was even like a nagging wife back then.

**Obviously this is way in the past. Hungary is unaware that she is not a boy yet, so I will referrer to her as 'him' for the remainder of the story. She grew up a warrior and no one told her any different. All of her rivals and companions were boys, so she assumed that she was one, too. And kids are so innocent that no one else knew the difference. . .**


	2. The Fatefull Battle

Prussia was following Hungary in secret. He hid behind trees and bushes whenever he would turn to look. _That Hungary-dude is a pretty stupid kid if he doesn't know that I am following him_, he flattered himself on his quiet feet, but didn't know that Hungary was already aware of his presence.

_That weird kid has been tailing me for a while_, Hungary thought, _I forgot what his name was and I don't even know yet if I should be vorried about him_. _I'll have to find out sooner or later, so why not sooner_? He turned around and called out, "Hey! I know you are there. Come out."

Prussia was disappointed that he didn't get to ambush the new kid, but came out of his hiding place with a serious expression. He didn't say anything. This was sort of like their first official meeting.

Hungary had a smug look on his face. "So it _is_ you after all." He was self-satisfied with his keen sense of observation. Also, this Prussia guy was kind of stupid.

"So what now?" Prussia's serious look turned into a sort of small smile. His piercing, chrisom eyes had a strange look in them.

Hungary put his hands to his sheath, ready to draw the blade. "We can fight if you want. Last time we met, we couldn't judge each other's abilities, but now—"

"YAAAHHHHH!" Prussia was already charging toward Hungary before he got a chance to finish the sentence of intimidation. His broad sword was ready and he seemed serious about this.

Hungary leapt back out of the way and dodged Prussia's charge. "Are you crazy! I didn't say I was ready yet! Where is your code of chivalry?" He also drew his sword in an attempt to block the challenger's blade.

Prussia stopped his advance. "You are pretty good to dodge that attack, even if it wasn't my best." He narrowed his eyes and his smile was unchanged.

Hungary didn't drop his guard, however, because he knew nothing about this new enemy and didn't want to take any chances with fate. "Who are you, anyvay?"

"Hrm," Prussia stood up straight. "You don't know who I am?" he seemed indifferent at that thought but was internally satisfied that he would be able to introduce himself. He learned everything he could about this 'new kid' the moment he showed up, yet this kid didn't seem to know much about him – or wasn't letting on that he did. "You are not a very good warrior, are you? Hehe, that just proves that I am awesome."

"You? Awesome?" Hungary asked. "How do you think you can give yourself that title?"

"No, that's not my title," Prussia put his sword away. "But you can call me that if you want. I am from the Teutonic Knights!"

"Teutonic Knights?" Hungary's eyes grew wide. _What a cool-sounding name_! _I wish I had one like that_. The look on his face faded to neutral and he said, "and what exactly do you do?" he still wasn't willing to drop his guard just yet.

"Convert." Was all that the young, 'faithful' Prussia said. What, he still said his prayers every night.

"Convert?" Asked Hungary, unsure of whether it was an explanation or a command.

"Yes!" Prussia tackled Hungary to the ground because he saw a hesitation in his defense for a moment. The sword flew out of his hand and was a few feet away from the now pinned down boy. "HAHAHAHA!" Prussia laughed. "You fell for my trick! I made you think I was friendly and it worked!"

"I never thought you were friendly," Hungary protested, but Prussia held him down by his wrists and was sitting on him with his knees apart. "I only think that you are veird und need to get lost!" He struggled to get loose.

Prussia continued laughing and it made Hungary think that maybe he wasn't right in the head. "I will learn your weakness," he said to him. "And you will convert! It is God's wish!"

Hungary managed to get a foothold and kicked Prussia off. He quickly got to his feet and his fists were ready in a fighting stance.

Prussia looked like he was happy about that and said, "you still resist conversion? You want to fight me?" He also put his fists up in a guarding stance, ready to block this probably weaker kid. He would humor him for a few minutes before getting serious.

"I will fight." Hungary said. "But if I win, then you will leave me alone."

"Huh?" Prussia was confused. "You don't vant land or money? Just privacy? You are strange."

Hungary grunted as he threw a right hook at Prussia who easily guarded it with his forearm. But it was a distraction, because his left leg swung around and hit Prussia in the shin. It made Prussia step back a bit in pain, but Hungary wasn't letting up yet. Was this kid's made of iron? He was a burly fighter it turned out. "You're really good," Prussia said as they exchanged punches. He was getting a little concerned, though, because Hungary was rather quick. He couldn't admit defeat to a new nation and needed to come up with a plan.

They continued to exchange blows for about ten minutes and both were getting tired from the drawn-out fight.

Finally Hungary saw his chance when Prussia's guard dropped, he stumbled back a step on a pebble. Hungary acted quickly and knocked the anxious little silver-haired boy on his back. He then proceeded to do the same thing that Prussia had previously done to him. He held him down by his wrists and laughed triumphantly. "You thought you were so cool, huh?" both were breathing heavily.

"You…are not awesome!" Prussia had to admit to himself that he lost this battle. It was a hard 'pill' to swallow, but he no longer had strength to fight. It was also his nap time.

It surprised Prussia further once Hungary got off and said, "I will show you mercy today because of your god! Let this be a warning to you. Just because some kid looks weaker than you, doesn't mean that they are!"

Prussia got up to his feet and dusted himself off. He was embarrassed that he lost to the new kid. "You have no seen the last of Awesome Prussia!" He yelled with a big grin. "I will beat you one day! Just wait!" He dashed off, laughing like a lunatic and causing Hungary to stare at him in wonder.

"He knows that I just beat his butt, right?" Hungary smiled a little wearily and wiped some dirt from his face. "It takes great courage to smile in the face of defeat. He may seem a little off, but I look forward to fighting him again." He was unaware that 'one day' to Prussia meant the 'next day'…

As Prussia ran back home, he was happy that he had a new playmate. All the other guys weren't so fun. Austria was too much of a wimp and Switzerland was too serious and always on guard so it wasn't fun to pick on him. He couldn't sneak up on him – besides, he never really had a quarrel with that guy anyway. Then there was Turkey; that guy was really tough and much older than him. He was a bully and usually able to hold Prussia back with one hand as Prussia tried desperately to land a blow, only hitting thin air. That was way too embarrassing to happen to someone as awesome as Prussia on a daily basis. He needed a way to vent, but now he had someone close to his own age that he could fight. Someone who wasn't a wimp or too tough. He dared to think that Hungary was an equal match for him. He could win sometimes and he could lose sometimes. And it would be alright because he could always try again.

* * *

**This is probably the end of the story. I didn't include Lithuania because he doesn't come until later. I also thought about including Russia, but didn't for the same reasons, but it would be fun to add them both. I might write more, but it depends on if everyone likes it or not. Turkey would be in the next chapter if I make one. Yes or no to next chapter? Or is this a good ending?**


	3. A Warning

**Prussia: On to next chapter, CHARGE!**

**Hungary: Hold on, I haven't told you the battle plans yet! Geez… **

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he could hear Gilbird chirping a morning wakeup call from his perch. Prussia shot up from his floor bed and ran over to the window, stepping over his fellow, much older, knights. The sun was just rising, but he could tell that it would be an awesome, bright new day! He gave some seeds to his pet bird and placed him on his favorite spot up top his silver head.

"Today is the day I will challenge Hungary und win!" He said out loud to himself. Yesterday was so long ago, but today was going to last.

He could hear his comrades hushing the rowdy kid he was, but didn't care. They weren't as fervent in their mission as he was and only wanted to sleep for a long as they could before their boss came in to wake them. Just being a kid, he couldn't understand the laziness of adults and was always in a rush to get things done, even if he ended up failing from the haste.

As he pulled on his white knight cloak, he ran out the door yelling: I am Awesome! He could hear the groans as he left and snickered to himself. They might pick on him later, but he was on a roll today. He was so excited about his up-coming battle that he didn't hear his boss talking to another knight about a suspicion that should have been heeded.

"The Turks might be in the area, so be on guard," the boss warned. The Turks were a mean bunch and the ultimate rivals to their crusade. Turkey was a member of this group and, being a teenaged boy, always liked to beat up on younger Prussia as 'practice.'

Prussia was growing up in the company of grown men, without kids his age to play with or boys to rival, so knowing that this Hungary was around and an equal match gave his heart hope. He could finally prove that he was a rightful member of the Teutonic Knights! Those stupid adults wouldn't tease him anymore, or call him 'cute' because he was about to prove that he was a man just as they were and was doing his part worthily. He was often babied, but that would stop if he proved himself. This was his motivation. But he also just wanted a chance to pick on someone else for a change. "Hehehe," he laughed to himself as he ran down a dusty path to find mischief.

Hungary was sitting alone by the lake and minding his own business, but Prussia had his own idea of how he wanted this day to go. He was, again, hiding in the bushes and waiting for the right moment to strike. But for some reason, he just wanted to watch Hungary for a while first and scope him out. _If I know his habits, I know him_, he tried to think wisely. He could tell that Hungary was doing something with his hands. _I have to get a closer look_! He crawled on the ground with his elbows as if he was in a warzone and snuck up close behind a tree. He climbed up it and peered down from a branch over Hungary without him noticing.

Hungary had flowers in his hand and was placing them on a string, almost like he was making some kind of rope_. What on ze earf?_ Prussia wondered as Hungary was also humming a tune to himself. _This kid is veird_. _Why would he be interested in flowers? I stomp on them every day_! Before he was able to answer his own question, the branch snapped from the pressure of his weight and he fell down onto Hungary.

"Gah!" Hungary screamed from surprise and shoved him off. "It- it's you!"

Prussia dusted himself off and noticed that he had crushed Hungary's flower process. He smirked. "Yes, it is I! Und now I have fowled your plans! Hehehe! I know your weakness!"

Hungary got to his feet and was frowning. "You jerk! You're a freak, you know that?!"

Prussia didn't know why he was so upset, and even though he felt a little guilty at first, this kid was his rival, so it was his job to foil his plans, right? "Relax. I do this every day from now on – it's my job until you convert! HEHEHE!"

"What?" Hungary asked, still fuming. "What is your problem anyway? Besides," he crossed his arms, "flowers aren't my veakness…I was just…making weapons is all. Jah."

"Zey aren't?" Prussia felt surprised. "How can you make weapons…maybe I shouldn't step on them so much anymore…"

"When you said we would fight again, how was I supposed to know you meant today!" Hungary seemed upset and drew his sword.

"You should always expect an ambush," Prussia tried to give the newcomer advice. "You never know what to expect on the battlefield."

"Yeah, but what kind of guy sneaks up on someone in a way like that?" Hungary demanded.

"I do," said Prussia, "because I am awesome."

"Right, I forgot," Hungary rolled his eyes. _Looks like I'll have to be on guard all ze time with this coo-kook looming about_.

Prussia drew his sword to meet Hungary's and the two began to fight again. It only lasted about thirty seconds, though, because they heard a horse trotting down the path towards them, causing both to look. Prussia took the opportunity to tackle Hungary to the ground.

"Vhat are you—" Prussia muffled his rival with his hand and had a serious expression on his face.

"Shh! I am saving you," was all that Prussia said. He released Hungary and hid himself behind the tree to view the road.

Hungary sat up and had an angry look on his face. _He turned his back, what a fool, but still, he went to the trouble to save me. I should find out what we're hiding from_.

Hungary joined Prussia behind the tree. Somehow, he felt that this crazy kid was the least of his worries.

* * *

**Thanks for following the story so far. Who is this mysterious person riding toward the two warriors? Next Chapter will tell. AWESOME!**


	4. Turkey Issues a Challenge

Prussia had a strand of sweat fall down his brow and Hungary noticed that there was something even more off about him.

The man on the horse was dressed in red and had a large hat with a frilly feather sticking out.

"Flashy fellow, isn't he?" Hungary smirked.

Prussia put his hand over Hungary's mouth again. "Quiet! There are two of us now, so we have the element of surprise. Wait for my signal!"

_What? He wants to work with me now after he just tried to kill me?_ Hungary was concerned about the reliability of this bright-eyed kid. _This horse-guy must be really tough_.

The horseman stopped on the path in front of the tree, almost as if he knew something was wrong. He started sniffing the air. "I smell…a cer-tain loser of a kid…" he patted his horse's neck. "Let us break him, yeah?" He dismounted and bent to the ground, observing the footprints on the dusty path.

Prussia started to breath heavily and it was making Hungary nervous. She had never seen this horseman before, but he looked big and intimidating. Besides, it was freaking the 'awesome' Prussia out, so it had to be bad. "Pst! Prussia, vho is this guy?"

Prussia looked at him. "He is not that tough, but I don't want to stick around. Let's get out of here and finish our awesome fight elsewhere." He turned to leave, but the horseman was standing right in front of him. "EEEKKK!"

"EEKK!" Hungary also screamed because Prussia had gotten his adrenaline worked up and the sudden sound had surprised him.

The taller horseman lifted Prussia up by the back of his shirt and laughed. "Here you are, little aw-esome one. Bahahahahaw!" he spat on him as he laughed.

"Put me down!" Prussia started punching the air because his arms were too short to reach the older kid. "I will kill you!"

The older kid began to laugh even louder at Prussia's threat. "Is that so?"

Hungary still wasn't sure who this guy was, but he knew that he was way too strong for either of them to face alone. Even if Prussia was sort of a loon, he couldn't let him fall prey to this bully. But then again, the older kid had not yet noticed him standing there because he was picking on Prussia. If Hungary wanted to escape, now would be the time. Instead of running, Hungary kicked the kid in the shin and it was just enough of a disturbance to cause him to drop Prussia.

"HAHAHA! I escaped!" Prussia laughed a bit surprised at his own abilities.

The older kid was not off guard, though and said, "so, we have anothour child wanting to play? It's not too late to run home to mommy! BABABABAHHHH!"

Was that mock-cry or laugh, Hungary wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to back down. He stared intently at the taller boy.

"Alright, but just this time!" Prussia tugged Hungary and tried to pull him away. "Come on, we will be awesome to him another day!" he was secretly relieved that Turkey was letting them off so easy.

Hungary wasn't distracted by Prussia and shot out a few threats to the bully. "You just act tough because you're taller than us. But I bet, in a fair fight, I could take you on."

Prussia stopped tugging and backed away. "You are crazy!"

Hungary turned his head and winked at him. _No, I'm bluffing_.

"Oh re-allly?" Turkey asked, narrowing his eyes behind his grey mask.

"Sure, why not?" Hungary asked. "I do all of my fighting early in the morning, so you are just getting in on my zone-time."

_What does that mean_? Both Prussia and Turkey wondered.

Prussia didn't want to appear weak in front of the new kid, but Hungary wasn't aware of the impending danger that was Turkey. He couldn't let him take the fall alone and maybe bluffing their way out would work after all. He was a more of a 'go-at-it' kind of guy than 'play-it-cool.' Maybe he could learn a few things from Hungary. He straightened up and shot out an insult. "True, you have just come at a bad time because now I am ANGRY. Yes, very angry!" Gilbird also chirped a few threats.

Turkey's smug grin turned to a frown. "We shall see on the battlefield, then." He started to walk away. "I will go home now and drink coffee, it's only for _grown up_ kids." He laughed a little more and mounted his steed.

"Fine!" said Hungary. "We'll settle it then."

Turkey nodded. "I am Turkey. And you are?"

"Hungary." He answered.

With that Turkey's horse stared to gallop away. "I will give you a fair chance to pre-pare. See you on the battlefield, Hun-gary!"

Hungary let out a relieved exhale and Prussia shouted after him. "JA! You're not so tough, feather-boy! I can take you on! I'll be at the battle, too! Just wait! You will see that I am awes-"

"Shut up!" Hungary covered his mouth. "Do you want him to come back?!"

"What?" Prussia seemed surprised. "But Turkey was running away – that means he was scared!"

"If he gets mad at us, he'll come back," Hungary said. "I wasn't sure that my bluff would work, but he's gone now and we should consider ourselves lucky. That guy is fierce." Hungary leaned up against the tree and sighed, brushing the loose hair from his face.

"You were bluffing?" Prussia stared at him wide-eyed. "Does that mean…you can't do all of zose things…?"

"I was scared to death," Hungary admitted. "I thought I would pee myself."

"Hehehehe," Prussia snickered. But then his face went solemn. _Hungary admitted that he was scared of something. What a stupid thing to say to an enemy_. But still, it took a lot of guts to stand up to Turkey.

"Besides," Hungary smirked, "now I know _your_ weakness…"

"What?!" Prussia stepped back.

"You're afraid of Turkey!" he shouted with a pointed finger.

"Am not!" Prussia crossed his arms.

Hungary's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Yes, you are."

"There's no reason to continue this." Prussia stepped back further. "I am bored now. I will fight you another day."

"By that, do you mean tomorrow?" Hungary inquired.

"You'll see…" the rascal, Prussia, sort of sang those words and dashed off.

Hungary still found him to be strange, but at least this day he was able to survive a meeting with Turkey, whom he feared would end up being the toughest opponent they would ever face.

* * *

**Neither Hungary nor Prussia can face Turkey alone…something needs to be done, so Hungary will try to patch things up between them.**


	5. A Gift of Friendship

It was the next day and Hungary was seeking Prussia out for once. He had snuck into the camp site of the Teutonic Knights and was searching for him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he had a few questions and a proposition to make the crazy kid.

He was just a kid, so none of the adults took much notice. It worked to Hungary's advantage because he soon found Prussia. "Hey!" he called, causing Prussia to jump out of his socks. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

Prussia's face was full of total shock. "What the heck are you doing in enemy territory?! Right in the heart of it, too!" He pulled Hungary away and stopped once they were safely out of the camp. "Are you trying to die?!"

"I have a gift for you," said Hungary.

"…A…gift? For me?" Prussia had a confused look. "But, I am…your enemy…you don't know how to play this game very well, do you?"

"It's not a game," Hungary said. "War is real, but I am willing to accept you as a comrade. We need to team up in order to beat that jive-Turkey! This is my peace offering."

"A comra…? No!" Prussia was really confused now.

"Here," Hungary offered the wrapped up gift to Prussia.

Prussia extended a shaky hand as if he was about to take it. "That's not how it works!" he swatted the gift aside and it fell out of Hungary's smaller hand and onto the ground.

Hungary's kind face turned to anger. "You refuse an alliance?"

"You are my enemy!" Prussia shouted. "You are not even a Christian! I can't be friends wif you!"

"Is that all you care about?" Hungary was still angry. "What is the big deal, anyway? I just want to team up…just once so we can beat that guy."

Prussia stared at him. He had never been trained to accept alliances before, all he knew how to do was conquer. _Well, if I have to_… He jumped on top of Hungary again, forcing him to the ground. "Fine! If you want to be conquered so badly, then you leave me no choice. HAHAHA! Now you will have to do what I say!"

"Is this your way of making friends?!" Hungary shouted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but how was he supposed to know that Prussia didn't know how to handle playmates?

"I am in charge now because you are weak!" Prussia said with a smile. "Say it!"

"I am in charge now because you are weak!" Hungary mocked.

"No! Don't say that!" Prussia shouted back. "Say that you will listen to me!"

"Then will you help me fight Turkey?" asked Hungary, even though he had no intention of _really _obeying the Prussian.

"Alright, I agree!" Prussia said.

"Good!" Hungary kicked him off again and stood up.

"How are your legs so strong?!" Prussia was surprised that he always seemed to get out of every situation. _I wish I was that cool…no I am still awesome_!

"Now let's get one thing straight!" Hungary grabbed Prussia by the back of the head, gripping his hair.

"Vhat are you—"

"You are NOT the boss of me, nor am I the boss of you, got it?" Hungary's eyes were narrowed and he had a really serious expression. "We are an ALLIANCE, alright? That means we work together!" he picked up the wrinkled gift from the ground and shoved it into Prussia's hand. "Now take it und I'll meet up with you later!" He dashed off before Prussia had a chance to say anything.

"He is so scary!" Prussia looked down at the gift and unwrapped it. It was a flower necklace. "Ze heck?!" he held it up and stared at it, tossing aside the wrapping. "Is this a noose?" He placed it on top of his head and Gilbert chirped. "You like it?"

"Prussia," he heard a voice, "where are you, boy?"

"God, it's my boss!" Prussia ripped the flowers off and shoved it into his pocket. He ran out, trying to appear happy despite his confusion. "YAHHHH! I just came back from an awesome adventure!"

The boss bent down and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. His face was always serious and he said, "it's going to be more dangerous around here from now on. You're job now is to stay with the camp until we kill the enemy or convert them, understood?"

Prussia stared at the man. "B-but…I…want to conquer, too."

"I forbid you." The man stood up and was like a tower over Prussia. "My word is final. I know you are anxious, but you can help when you're older." He walked away.

Prussia shoved his hands into his pocket out of frustration. He realized that the flowers were still in one of them. He pulled them out and stared at the decoration. "But...I made a promise…I can't lie, right?"

* * *

**What is Prussia going to do? Will he sneak away to help Hungary or stay back and listen to his boss? Poor guy never had to make a choice like this, but he is awesome so it will work out, won't it? **


	6. Disappointment

Hungary waited. And waited. And waited more for Prussia to show up that day, but he never did. He was right to question the reliability of such a one as Prussia. _Did he really not come just because I don't believe in his god?_ He wondered. _Or was it because he was too scared of Turkey?_ _That kid is a jerk! But without him, I can't storm Turkey's house, so now the plan's off!_

Hungary stormed away from his stakeout site and went home. _I'm not letting him off the hook that easy, he'll see_. _I missed my naptime for this! Jerk!_

The night was getting late and Hungary was soundly sleeping, unbeknownst to the fact that someone was sneaking around his house. Prussia had come after all, but it was too late to fight. Right now, he was trying to find a way inside. Surprisingly, Hungary was alone, otherwise, he would have thought twice about busting into his house. "WAKE UP!" he jumped on the bed and started to wrestle Hungary, giving him a heart attack and he was struggling with the other boy out of surprise before realizing who it was. He lifted the sheet off of Prussia's head and saw those chrisom eyes glowing in the night and a smirk across his face. If it isn't obvious by now, Prussia likes to roughhouse his playmates.

Hungary felt relieved. Then he felt heat boil up and smacked Prussia across the face. "How DARE you leave me to fight Turkey alone!"

Prussia frowned and wiped his cheek. "I was watched. Those stupid adults wouldn't let me out of their sight. As awesome as I am, I can't get away from them! Usually they are dumb and take their eyes off me, but this time I had to wait until they were sleeping."

Hungary felt bad about shouting at him now. _He couldn't help it, right…? Maybe I was too rash in my judgment…He's here now, so that means he does care._ He sighed. "Alright, I accept your apology, but that means that you can't go back home until we get this Turkey issue settled out, ok?"

Prussia stood up and laughed. "HAHAHAH! Yes! We will go fight Turkey!" he got down from the bed and started to rush towards the door. "Come on!"

Hungary stumbled out of the bed in an attempt to stop him. "Wait! It's in the middle of the night! We can't go now!"

"The perfect time to strike!" Prussia laughed more. "It's bedtime, he won't suspect that we're awake!"

Hungary had to admit that there was logic in what the crazy kid said. "Oh, alright!" He pulled a shirt over his half-naked little body and started to put on armor. Then he pulled his short hair back into a tie.

"Oh, come on!" Prussia complained, even though he slept half-naked, too. "You take forever to get dressed!"

"Well I can't go out undressed!" Hungary shot back. "I could get sick and who knows how long we'll be out there. You could use a coat, too."

"Ja ja, whatever," Prussia was just anxious to go.

With that, they rushed off to fight Turkey. Unfortunately, they forgot that older kids could stay up later than them.

**Short Chapter, but bear with me.**


	7. Turkey in the Dark

In the time that they have known each other, Prussia had come off as a wimp, and he wanted that to change. He was a fierce warrior, strong and handsome, and also a genius! This fight with Turkey would be the thing to change Hungary's opinion of him, he hoped. He snickered quietly to himself. _That Hungary will be begging on his knees for me to help in the future after this_, he was thinking as they neared Turkey's territory. _He will be so scared of how awesome I am that he will convert and then we don't have to be enemies…or allyincies, or whatever, anymore. We will officially be rivals._

They bent down near Turkey's campsite and scoped the area. They were both disappointed to see that Turkey was awake and sitting near the campfire.

"Stupid older kids can stay up as late as they want," Hungary mumbled in a low voice.

"And they can drink coffee, too!" Prussia growled a bit louder.

"Shhh!" Hungary hit him upside the head. _But that probably why he's awake_, he had to admit.

"Hey!" Prussia shouted out loud.

Turkey thought he heard something and stood up. "Who's out there?!"

"Now look what you've done!" Hungary scolded Prussia in a whisper. "Now the mission is blown!"

"I mean it!" They heard Turkey say out loud in a bit of a shaky voice and he had picked up a stick.

"Now he's going to beat us!" Prussia was starting to panic, but Hungary pulled his shirt to get him to hold still.

"Wait just a minute," he bent down lower. "Just watch."

Prussia was unsure why someone would want to wait around for a beating, but Hungary had been right so far, so he also waited.

"This isn't funny!" Turkey shouted. "Show yourself!"

But no sound or voice was heard.

Turkey snorted and sat back down. "Just a night owl."

Hungary let a smile slip across his lips. "I have an idea."

Prussia was still confused, but Turkey hadn't beat them, so he was willing to stay quiet for a little while longer, though he was getting antsy from being still too long. "What is it?"

"Stay here und watch," he patted Prussia on the back and snuck away into the dark.

"He's going to leave me here alone?!" Prussia said to himself in fear. He hated being out in the dark, but he was a brave warrior, so he had to manage.

It didn't take long for Prussia and Turkey to hear rumbling in the bushes nearby.

Turkey shot up again, stick in hand, and ran over, searching through the bush. But no one was there. "Stupid night cre-eatures!" he sat back down in his spot near the fire.

Hungary snuck by his horse and whispered a hush to it. He was very good with horses and was a rider himself. "Just play along, ok?" He petted its thigh (because that was as high as he could reach).

Turkey was mumbling something to himself when he heard a blood-curling scream. The horse started to rear up and night the night creatures that Turkey thought were the cause of it started to make sounds in panic. "GAHHHAH!" Turkey ran over to calm his horse.

Prussia was shivering. "That was soooo freaky. I can't wait any longer – I'm gone!"

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and another one cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming. "Boo!" It was Hungary and he had scared Prussia to the point of fainting. He shook him to consciousness and had to remind him what was going on.

"There are _things _out z-z-zhere.." Prussia tried to warn Hungary with a trembling body.

"I know," Hungary replied with a smile, "it was me."

"You?" Prussia said skeptically. "You made all of those noises?"

"Sure did," Hungary said. "Now just keep watching."

"It's not like I was scared or anything," Prussia turned to watch as Hungary just rolled his eyes.

Turkey had finally calmed his horse down and started to look around. "I hate nighttime," they were able to hear him say, "why can't it be day all day?"

Hungary made a few owl hoots that sounded just like the real thing. Prussia was surprised by what a nature kid this Hungary was. How was he so talented?

Turkey turned rapidly around. "What was that?!"

"It worked," Prussia whispered a little loudly.

_Doesn't he know how to whisper_? Hungary wondered a little frustrated, but also flattered that Prussia was giving him a compliment. "This is my kind of thing," he said. "I'm a nomad. The outdoors is my home. Nighttime doesn't scare me."

Prussia stared at him letting a bit of amusement show on his face.

"Man, I hate ghosts!" Turkey whimpered.

Hungary and Prussia looked at each other in union. "He's afraid of ghosts?"

Hungary chuckled. "It just takes one more scare…"

"I want to do it!" Prussia shook him. "Let me do it!"

After being jumbled around, Hungary finally said, "a-alright, you can do it!"

_Heheheeh, this will be awesome_, Prussia thought. He took in a deep breath and let out a disturbed, possessive cry: MEEEEEYYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

It sounded more like a cat on drugs than a ghost or a wail, but it seemed to send enough shivers down Turkey's spine that he mounted his horse and rode away as fast as he could, screaming as he did so.

"Yes!" Hungary and Prussia high-fived each other and fell on the floor, holding their stomachs laughing.

"Wait!" Prussia sat up and said a little disappointedly. "I didn't even get a chance to use that weapon in him."

Hungary stopped laughing and sat up, curiosity covering his face. "What weapon?"

"This!" Prussia pulled the flower 'noose' out and held it up.

Hungary busted out in laughter and rolled on the floor unable to contain it, only causing Prussia to get angry.

"Why are you laughing, jerk-face?!" Prussia said, "My trick would have been awesome!"

Hungary wiped his eyes and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder, still trying to stop laughing at her stupid friend. "T-that's not a weapon, meine freund! It is just….hahahahahaha!"

Prussia frowned and pushed Hungary away. "You think you're so cool?! You are just a stinky-faced toad!"

That caused Hungary to laugh even louder. "A stink-faced…hahahahahah! That was the best you could come up with?!"

Prussia tried to hold his frown, but he too started to laugh. "Kesesesesese!~"

The two continued laughing until the sun came up.

AFTERWARDS:

He had to sneak back into his camp without the other knights noticing him, but when Prussia got to his bed he collapsed. He still had a smile on his face from the excitement. He had never had that much fun before and vowed that he would never forget this feeling inside his chest. "We were so awesome!" he whispered to himself as he pulled a sheet over his body and quickly started to snore.

The next day, Prussia had a cold. _I should have brought a coat like Hungary said…he is just a goody-two-shoes_…. He didn't really mean those words, but he smiled because he had a rival, or perhaps even a friend, that he could spend time with.

**This is the end of this story, but please read the next chapter because it includes some characters I wasn't able to fit in and also a glance at what's to come in the little ones' futures. **


	8. Epilogue (PolandLithuania)

Poland held his hand and wouldn't let go; he led the way and barked out orders to his ally. Did he really care, or did he just want to be in charge? Lithuania wasn't sure, but he had no choice but to go along with it. Their bosses had made an alliance and that meant that the two kids would be stuck together for a while.

"Then I was, like, no way, you know?" Poland liked to hear the sound of his voice, but Lithuania always listened very politely. "I mean, come on! Hoods and armor are so yesterday! Like, who wears that anymore? I mean, come on!"

"I don't know," Lithuania said thoughtfully in his smaller, meek voice. "Don't you need armor to protect yourself in battle? Besides that England kid likes hood—"

"No way!" Poland said. "All you need is battle ponies who can run over the enemy, you know!"

Lithuania wasn't sure if that was true, but he knew arguing about it was useless. "Well…if you say so."

Even though he wasn't really trying to be, Poland was a demanding person once he had a hold of someone. Forming a friendship was hard for him, though, so instead he preferred to just stick with Lithuania who would already listen to him. He was so shy towards strangers that he would push Lithuania ahead to talk to them. If they were friendly enough, or gullible enough, Poland would quickly jump in and take charge. This bothered Lithuania, but still, he didn't have much of a choice.

Lithuania actually needed the help. Before he became Poland's friend, he was always getting beat up by the older countries. But even Prussia would occasionally show up and throw acorns at him or jump on him if he was really excited. Lithuania tried to make weapons to defend himself, but no one took him seriously. All he could do was hold a shield up all day to protect from the constant attacks. He noticed that once he became friends with Poland all of it stopped. So that was why he went along with Poland's sort of mental abuse.

Hungary had visited that day in order to check on Lithuania. He had given 'Lithy' a few words of advice on the competition and sort of helped him out a few times. Lithuania liked Hungary, but Poland didn't seem to, probably due to the fact that Hungary was so 'free-spirited.' It was a shame, though, because Hungary and Poland both admired horses and would probably have more in common than they thought.

As for Prussia, neither Poland nor Prussia could stand each other and often clashed heads and argued. The Teutonic Knights had converted Poland, but Prussia still hated him and they tended to stay away from each other. Lithuania still held polytheistic beliefs, though, and that was probably why Prussia picked on him so much. Poland was a safe haven for Lithuania and so staying here would obviously be more beneficial than fending for himself.

Then, there was that other child…He always showed up when the snow would be heavy. He had an ominous aura surrounding him and Lithuania's dog always turned vicious when he was around. The child's hands would be scratched up and his body would be bruised, but a smile was on his face to hide the pain. Torn clothes and white scarf would distinguish him from the snowy background. Every warning in Lithuania's head would be going off upon seeing this eerie child, but he was always too frightened to move. He offered to be the childs's friend, but the kid refused saying that they could only be friends 'once he was stronger.' Lithuania never learned this one's name, but he had already met him twice.

Lithuania gripped Poland's hand tighter. All of their neighbors were pretty frightening. He felt as if Poland was the only one whom he could trust at this time and also felt a sense of comfort and relief. His heart felt warm to the thought that he was safe at last.

**This is the real end, guys. What happens afterwards? I love history lessons! **

**Hungary will be converted with Poland and Austria's help and eventually accepts her role as a woman, though her tomboy tendencies remained. She became very devoted to God and favors listening to Austria's music once she became a servant in his house.**

**Prussia will continue to tease and pick on the other countries, but he favors doing that to Hungary and Austria until he finds out that Hungary is not a boy but a girl once they reach puberty. Soon after this, he found out what the Teutonic Knights real priorities were and suddenly it wasn't a game anymore. They could plunder, kill, and rape without answering to anyone. This came as a shock to the little faithful boy. He thought the words 'or be tortured' was just a figure of speech. This and other traumatic events will eventually lead to Prussia's loss in faith and his belief in his own human abilities.**

**Turkey was a strong might and almost conquered all of Europe with his Ottoman Empire. Met with resistance, his spunky spirit took centuries to finally relax a little. He is still not on good terms with the people of his youth, especially Greece, but actually found an admirable spirit in Japan after they rescued one another.**

**After a long battle, Lithuania will be ripped away by Russia while Poland only laughed at the 'expression on his face.' I think poor Lithuania is the only one who really gets ripped off by a friend here. **** (except for Prussia's heartbreak upon finding out Hungary's secret, but that really wasn't her fault). Poland will still be Lithy's friend, but Lithuania will always have mixed feelings about their relationship because of that betrayal. He can't decide whether he likes or hates Poland.**

**Poland wasn't very strong, but he could never be kept down for long and became known as a "Rising Phoenix" because of this. His longstanding relationship with Lithuania is missed, but he feels so confused about it that he doesn't speak much on it and tries to change the subject. He still has difficulty making friends, but had control over the Baltic States until they're taken away by Sweden/Finland and eventually Russia as well. His fondness for ponies and fashion remains. **

**Russia is a rising power that everyone in Europe was beginning to fear, but he was a mystery that no one understood. He was becoming strong and intimidating. Not much was known about him for a while besides that his country was in turmoil and violence was a normal occurrence there. **

**I feel bad, but that's how it happens. Thanks for reading it to the end,** **meine freunds****. **** Sorry if my rough history lesson is inaccurate in any way, but I sort of put a little twist on some parts. That's what Hetalia's about anyway, right? If you liked the story or have anything to add, please leave me feedback. I appreciate. **


End file.
